A New Beginning
by MarchLover98
Summary: 21 year old Bella Swan is working away at her dull factory job in the small Scottish town of Kelloholm. Her friends Alice and Rose decide to set her up while they are away on a night out but once that fails she believes she is destined to be alone forever. Could that all change once she starts to message 25 year old Edward Cullen?


"_**Singing from heartache from the pain Taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson…" **_I groan as I hear my alarm before reaching around blindly for my phone to switch it off. Once I'd succeeded in locating and disarming the dreaded noise, I let out a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain for a few seconds before finally getting up.

I reach for the light switch to turn on the light before reaching down the left side of the bed to open one of the two drawers on that side. I open the one near the headboard where I keep all my work clothing and choose a pair of grey leggings, black jeans and a blue long-sleeved top. I also choose a pair of trainer socks as well as a pair of long fluffy socks; to help keep my feet warm at work.

Once dressed I grab my hairbrush from my black bedside table and head into the bathroom directly across from my room to brush my teeth before trying to tame my wild haystack hair into a ponytail. Once satisfied my hair was in a reasonably neat state, I sit my hairbrush back in my room and pick up my phone before heading downstairs.

I put on my shoes before gathering my breakfast/ lunch from the fridge and placing them in my work bag. Wearing my jacket, bag and tensor card I head out into the rain to my work at the local factory.

Not even 10 minutes later I am in my work canteen hanging my bag and coat up. I glance at the clock.

5\. 26AM, technically I still have over half an hour until I need to clock in but decide to go in at 5. 40AM, I do get paid for going in early after all.

Once I am in, I put on my regulation shoes, high visibility jacket and hat before I enter the coldness of the factory floor. I head straight for my usual line and begin to set up the machines, making sure all are set to the correct settings and I have the correct product labels on the machine. It isn't the most glamorous job working in a factory packing up the products to be shipped out across the country but at least I'm getting a wage to support my living, that's what I like to tell myself anyway. Just then one of my colleagues walks around the corner.

"Morning Bella".

"Morning Sandra. Good weekend?".

"Aye was alright, how was yours?".

I sigh "Boring as usual didn't really do anything, just sat and watched the telly and read a bit. Was dreading getting up this morning though, was wanting some more sleep!".

Laughing she replied, "Don't we all!".

While we were talking more of our colleagues filed in onto the factory floor and soon products started coming down our lines and we got to work.

By the time my first break came around at 8. 30AM I was needing it, I had worked up an appetite lifting heavy boxes all morning and was reading for my breakfast. I searched my bag for my lunch box and then sat down at one of the ten four-seat canteen tables. My half hour tea break goes by quick and before I knew it my break was over, and it was time to get back to work.

About 10.15AM one of the girls just a couple of years older than me at 23 walks over from a few lines in front of me n starts up a conversation.

"So how is your love life going Bella?".

"Do you really have to ask Alice?"

"Still no movement on that front then?" I shake my head. "Don't you want to find a boyfriend and join the rest of us Queens?"

"of course," I reply letting out a quiet chuckle, "But I highly doubt any sane guy would want to date me. I mean look at me, im not exactly beautiful.".

"Um excuse me?!" Alice exclaims rather loudly with a touch of annoyance, I can tell there is a scowl on her face without even looking up from my work. "You are a gorgeous woman and any guy not with you is missing out big time."

"yeah, you're spot on Alice." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lose the cheek misses. Listen the main reason I came over is to ask if you wanted to go to Carlisle this weekend. A few of the other lassies are going and we would like it if you would go out for the day with us." "Alice" I groan "Do I really have to?"

"Yes you do B." Suddenly her eyes light up and a brilliantly wide smile appears on her face. "I also have an idea. We can be your wing women!"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Me and the other girls will help you find a man."

I sigh "Are you even going to listen if I say no?"

Her smile turns smug "Nope." The word popping as she gets to the letter p.

Rolling my eyes, I give in. "fine, fine. Al come with you and the girls to Carlisle. Just please don't go overboard promise?"

Squealing she wraps her arms around me and gives me a quick hug. "Thank you! You won't regret it I promise. I will text you with the details and who's going later. Bye!".

As I watch Alice walk away, I wonder what on earth I've gotten myself into by going out with her. I guess I'll find out at the weekend.


End file.
